


;)

by yespapa



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry Porn, Multi, Yaoi, sexxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespapa/pseuds/yespapa
Summary: Sum sexey furry work dont like do'nt read!! :3c





	;)

Joan Cena stood still, with her long nipples hanging out of her shirt, enticing the minotaur, Steve N. Her juicy cunt was flopping about merrily in arousal, the juices entering Steve's snout, which warbled gratefully and spilled forth its nectar. Steve rubbed his snout sensually, getting all the juices on his scaly claws, moisturizing himself and giving his dick that salon nail shine. His dick shone like the sun in the middle of July; It was HOT. Just then, Taxi Master (angry) came by wanting to borrow some of Steve's delectable snout nectar, which was currently gurgling at a healthy pace of 95mph. Taxi Master (angry) extended his neck so he was face-to-face with Steve. Joan Cena stood impatiently beside them, her long nipples growing soft that they hung out at the bottom of her shirt. Her pants fell down of their own accord. "STEVE MY MAN" she called heartily. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SEX" Taxi Master (angry ;) ) ignored her and relayed to Steve the secret call they had practiced for this very moment. Taxi Master (angerie) opened his butthole and relayed a loud tenor saxophone note, which made Joan Cena shed her skin and become a slimy new woman, all fresh and ready to lay her clutch with Steve. Taxi Master (anger) provided a lovely saxophone solo for the couple, who was now properly ready to copulate. He sipped his newly attained nectar.  
Joan sensually massaged Steve with her long nipples, which were suddenly movable with this new tantric aura of butthole saxophone music. It made Steve's urethra expand until his body could barely hold it inside; at the peak of his arousal, Steve ejaculated his urethra out of himself. Joan opened her mouth wide, and the urethra passed down her esophagus. Steve scowled. "Eating urethra?", he said. "Yes, pa-pa," she moaned as the urethra slithered further down, towards her yearning, growling stomach. Meanwhile, Taxi Master (sexi) was rubbing one out with his dick composed purely of saxophone notes, sweet and tremulous, pushing his tail in and out of his asshole to serve as a mute. Joan's 2-foot-long nipples flailed out of control from her strong orgasm, while Steve fought them back with his 3-foot-long dick. A valiant effort on both parts, Joan soon had Steve wrapped within her nipples. "Hey babe" she said. Taxi Master (>:( ) muttered under his breath, "Hello bitch lasagna..." Steve wriggled his boner into Joan's third vagina, and Joan moaned. Her vagina tightened. She birthed 10 eggs out of her first vagina, and tightened around Steve. Taxi master ( :O ) couldn't believe what he was seeing! He leapt up and took one of the eggs to keep as his own. Steve dick fell off. Joan Cena sucked it into her inner caverns to keep as food for the winter. "owo what's this?" Taxi Master (:3c) gasped bewilderedly as he watched the course of nature take place. Steve's dick wriggled warmly inside Joan's abdominal cavity. Steve himself smiled triumphantly, pleased at his sexual prowess. Joan and Steve joined nipples, and, since Taxi Master (:D) had watched the ritual take place, he was, too, a part of the family. The End 8===D :D


End file.
